And Guest
by Mus4u
Summary: Derek takes Spencer to his sister's wedding but the 'just friends' bid doesn't go as planned. slash M/R, established relationship
1. Chapter 1

Derek slipped his phone from his pocket and smiled when he saw Sarah flashing on the screen. He flipped the phone open, "Hey Sis."

"Derek Morgan why haven't you RSVP to my wedding yet?" Sarah's voice sounded over the connection with just the right amount of sisterly reprimand.

"I did, I talked to you." Derek knew for a fact that he had called Sarah the day he got the invitation. "Maybe I talked to Mom, she wouldn't forget though. I know I sent back that thing about the food and stuff."

"Mmhm," She huffed over the phone. "You did, but it would seem that you forgot someone."

Derek tried to keep in his groan. The 'and guest' of his invitation had knotted his stomach when he had read it. "I'll be coming alone."

"Derek," With one word, with his name alone he was nine again and had accidentally broken Mama's favorite vase. "I'd really like Spencer to be there. He's apart of your life and I want _both_ of you there."

"Sarah." Derek couldn't explain it to her. There were going to be family members there from all over and when they saw Spencer and him together they would see and know. It was just a little too much for Derek to handle in one go.

"Derek this isn't a negotiation. I want Spencer there just as much as I want you there."

"Okay, I'll talk to him." Derek finally agreed, he knew it was pointless to argue with her. She was going to win this round no matter what he said.

Derek could hear the grin on her face, "Okay Der talk you later." He told her good-bye and hung up the phone.

Derek knew he couldn't get around it, Sarah would call Spencer herself if she thought for one moment he'd chicken out from asking him. Now he just needed to find a way to keep Spencer from coming.

* * *

Spencer kept telling himself that he understood why Derek hadn't told him about Sarah's wedding; that Derek still had reservations about their relationship. That coming out to his family had been tough enough on Derek, but to come out to his entire family? That wasn't how Derek would want to do it, if he ever wanted to do that. He couldn't even confront Derek about it because Spencer felt guilty about how he had found out. No matter how many times Spencer told himself that it had been an accident; that he hadn't been snooping in Derek's office, but that was what it felt like. The invitation had been _right_ there on the desk and all Spencer had been doing was getting another legal pad.

The guilt though _was_ slowly being replaced with anger because Spencer didn't think he was something to be ashamed of. He had three PhD and two BA and was working on a third, and even though Spencer would tell you otherwise he knew he was a good looking man. With the right ensemble he'd be _arm candy_. Why wouldn't Derek want to show him off?

Spencer heard a key in the lock. He took a deep, settling breath because as pissed off as he was at the moment he did understand that Derek must have had his reasons for keeping the news from him. He didn't want to blow up at his lover just because he'd worked himself into a fit. Maybe Derek had been waiting to tell him, the wedding wasn't for a few more months anyways.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Derek came into the apartment and came straight to Spencer to drop a kiss on his head.

"How was the class?" He unfolded his long legs and stood up following Derek to the kitchen.

Derek rolled his shoulders, "They don't go easy on me that's for sure. Ever since I flipped that one guy it's been open season." Derek lifted the cover off the crock pot. "Damn that smells good." They had put the chili together before they had left for work that morning.

"Mmhm," Spencer pulled Derek into his chest. "I think you smell good." He kissed Derek's neck softly, his lips tickled when Derek laughed.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you I didn't shower." He laughed in earnest when all Spencer did was bury his nose in the crook of Derek's neck.

"Must be why you smell so good."

"You're strange Baby Boy." He covered the chili and turned in Spencer's arms. Spencer might have been angry when Derek got home but now he was just relaxed and happy to have him there in his arms. Maybe it didn't matter if Derek wanted him to be his 'and guest.' "I have news." Derek smiled and wrapped his own arms around Spencer's narrow hips.

"What's up?" He kissed Derek's jaw enjoying the little sigh it caused Derek to let out.

"You trying to distract me Spencer because it's working." Derek yanked him a little closer and his laugh vibrated against Spencer's own chest.

Spencer smiled, "No." He dislodged himself with a playful push to Derek's chest when it seemed that the older man wasn't going to let him go easily.

"I--" Derek faltered a moment and Spencer busied himself with putting the corn bread in the oven. "Sarah's getting married, it's in June and she really wants you to be there." Derek said quickly his eyes watching Spencer watch the oven. No matter how hard Spencer tried he couldn't help profile Derek. Because maybe Sarah wanted Spencer there but Derek did not.

"That's great." Spencer smiled. "I'll have to call and congratulate her." If Derek could tell that Spencer had to force the cheerful sound of his voice, he didn't give it away.

* * *

Derek was starting to feel like an ass. It'd been a month since he'd told Spencer about Sarah's wedding and even though neither one of them had really said it it was the elephant in the room. Derek wasn't fooled that Spencer had seen right through his weak-ass attempt to invite him. They both respected the 'no profiling' but it was hard not to when Derek knew he had made it so damn obvious.

They were still them. They still alternated between Derek's townhouse and Spencer's apartment. They still made breakfast together, ate lunch together, and made dinner together. They still only drove one vehicle to work. But where Derek had already put his time off in, even though the wedding was on a weekend, Spencer had yet to do it. Derek would have thought Spencer had forgotten if it were possible.

"Hey," He fell down next to Spencer on the couch. Both Clooney and Spencer were jostled a bit but neither of them looked to mind much. Spencer's entire theory of the Reid Effect had been blown out of the water when Clooney and himself met. Other than giving the genius a sloppy kiss the first time they met, something that Derek hadn't heard the end of _yet_, Clooney loved Spencer. "What are we watching?"

"Hmm," Spencer looked up from the book that he was reading. He loved to watch Spencer read at home, it was the only time the young man's eyes didn't flick over the page faster than Derek could keep up. "I haven't been paying attention. I'm pretty sure Clooney has been changing the channels." He put his book aside.

"He does hog the controller." Derek pulled Spencer until they were resting with his back against the armrest and Spencer resting against his chest. "You haven't put you time-off in for the wedding yet." He said once they were settled.

Spencer shifted so he could look at Derek when he said, "I--uh actually I'm not going to make it. Rossi asked me to do another seminar with him and I agreed before I heard the date."

They weren't fooling each other. "That sucks, sure you can't get Prentiss to do it? There's still a month until the wedding." Derek knew that he had to make it seem like he was upset, but that wouldn't be a problem. Suddenly he really was upset that Spencer wasn't going to be there.

"Maybe, I'll see." Spencer leaned back so Derek couldn't see his face anymore. "I'll try, but I already called Sarah---so, yeah."

"Oh," The disappointment in his voice was geniune.

"Yeah," Was Spencer's weak response.

* * *

It was Friday and Derek was getting ready to leave early so he could get a start on driving. Spencer still wasn't sure why he had decided to drive instead of fly to Chicago.

"Hey Reid." Derek leaned over his chair and to the rest of the bullpen it may have looked like Derek was just reading something over his shoulder. Prentiss had a bit of a smirk on her face as she walked pass towards the break room but he chose to ignore that. "I'm going to get out of here. Love you." Derek squeezed his shoulder and straighten back up.

Spencer didn't want to say the words encase some one over heard so he just gave Derek a smile that he hoped said it for him. "See you on Monday Morgan." It wouldn't be Monday, it would be Sunday and hopefully they could put the last two awkward months behind them.

"Yeah," Derek looked like he had something else to say but instead just swung his overnight over his shoulder and walked towards the elevators.

"You are such an idiot." Spencer's head whipped to where Gracia was standing only a few feet away. "That boy wants nothing more than to have you on his arm at that wedding."

"No he doesn't and keep your voice down." Gracia wasn't talking _that _loud Spencer really just didn't want to have this conversation with her or anyone. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Spencer that Derek had seemed to change his mind but if they had one thing strongly in common they were both stubborn. Spencer was using that to his advantage by then concluding if Derek _really_ wanted him to go then he would have said something and they would have talked through their problems in the first place.

"Yes he does Sugarbaby." Gracia grabbed Prentiss's chair and pulled it up to Spencer's desk so she could speak more privately to him. "He came into my office two days ago going off the deep end about how much of a jerk he had been and that he was now going to a wedding by himself when he could have easily been going with you. Showing his family that he wasn't thirty-three years old and still hadn't found someone special."

Spencer stared at Gracia for a long time trying to decide if she was telling the truth when it hit him that she had no reason to lie. "Then why didn't he just say something to me?"

"Why did you lie to him and say you were going to a seminar that you know Emily had already agreed to go to?" Gracia shot back quickly, one eyebrow rose to her hair line. "Hmm?"

"I---uh." Spencer could feel his face heating up. "Did Derek know that?" He asked quickly, terrified to hear the answer.

"No, Emily almost blew up your spot but a well placed elbow quieted her quickly." Gracia nudged him with her toe. "So? Are you going to get out of here or what? Because Hotch is about to come down here and ask why you didn't leave with my Hotstuff."

Spencer's face broke into a smile, "Thank you Penelope." He kissed her cheek and stood quickly put his messenger bag over his shoulder and made it for the elevator. "Oh," He turned and gave her a devilish smile. "That's_ my_ Hotstuff." Gracia squealed and waved him good bye.

* * *

When Derek got to his mother's that evening he was tired, sore and just wanted to get some much needed rest before the wedding tomorrow. When he let himself into the townhouse he wasn't expecting Mama to still be awake much less laughing merrily with someone in the kitchen.

"Mom?" He called making his way down the hall. The first thing he saw was his mother's smiling face and then the familiar wavy brown hair of his lover. "Spencer?"

"Look who showed up this evening out of the blue." Mama stood up from the table and Spencer politely followed, turning to face Derek with a shy smile. There was a hint of smugness to his mother's voice that said it wasn't a surprise that Spencer had shown up at her house. His mom gave him a bone crushing hug before turning to Spencer. "You," She swatted his arm affectionately. "Have kept me up long pass my bed time." She kissed his cheek and then kissed Derek's. "Goodnight boys." She made her way towards the stairs mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "Stubborn men." Then a little louder, "Don't stay up too much later. Early morning tomorrow."

They responded at the same time, "No ma'am," and shared a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer and buried his face in his hair, so unfathomably happy to his lover.

"Penelope, your mother." He said simply. "Those two together are a dangerous combination."

"Why didn't you call? We could have driven out here together." It had been the longest nine hour trip ever.

"By the time I got home and packed a bag you were already an hour into the trip. It would have been pointless." Derek didn't even bother to tell him that it would not have been pointless to him.

"I'm so glad you're here." Derek kissed him softly.

Spencer sighed, "Yeah we should talk about that." He said quietly. "Why didn't you want me to come in the first place?"

"Could we drop it if I said it was my own unwarranted fears. It wont happen again because the idea of losing you because of my insecurities is a whole lot scarier than facing my family with my boyfriend." Derek didn't even mind that Spencer actually thought about it because honestly if the tables were turned Derek wasn't sure he _would_ drop it until in he got an explantion.

"Just answer me one question. It's not because---well because you're embarrassed of me is it?" Spencer looked away and a blush was starting to blossom on his cheeks.

"No!" Derek said quickly. "I'm not embarrassed of you... I just--" He was cut off by a finger being pressed to his lips.

Spencer looked at him with soft eyes, "We don't ever have to talk about it. I don't mind." He leaned down a fraction to capture Derek's lips with his.

"C'mon Pretty Boy." He tugged at Spencer's vest a little. "Get me upstairs for some loving."

Spencer turned an unbelievable shade of red. "Not in your mother's house." He hissed, the blush spreading down his neck.

"Fine," Derek mock-pouted. "A little cuddling then." Spencer smiled at that and shook his head in agreement.

"I think that can be arranged." Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek and pulled him closer. Derek couldn't stop the toothy grin that erupted on his face, Spencer's answering one caused Derek to let out a throaty chuckle.

"I've missed you Pretty Boy."

"Didn't go any where," Spencer sighed against his lips.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters

I wrote this for the Home Challenge over at the morgan reid community. Their a bit OOC, or really OOC I'm not sure. I've been holding on to this for a few days now working on it and couldn't seem to come to an agreement with my muse so I'm going with it as is and then try to write a sequel if the response is good.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek couldn't take his eyes off Spencer as he stood there in a smokey-gray tuxedo, he was traveling the lines and angles of his body and how well they fitted into the amazing suit.

"Stop." He wrapped his arms self-consciously around his chest. "What's wrong?" Spencer shifted uncomfortably.

Only his Spencer wouldn't tell the difference between a lecherous look and someone just gawking at him. "Oh," Derek stepped up to him and pulled Spencer's arms from around himself and placed them on his own hips. "Pretty boy you are.." His lopsided grin turned into a full blown smile. "Wow."

"Yeah?" Spencer smiled timidly and his warm hands flexed on Derek's hips.

"You had this just lying around?" Derek smoothed his hands down Spencer's chest and came to rest one hand on his stomach. He had to force himself to take a step back so he could finish getting ready. Only his genius could shower and dress in less than thirty minutes.

"Of course not." He had to grin at the way Spencer said it like it was ludicrous to even _think_ he'd wear something like the tuxedo. He tugged restlessly at the vest like he needed it to be as flexible as his sweater vest. "Did you tell Gracia what you wearing?"

"She helped me pick this out." Derek was looking down as he buttoned up his charcoal shirt. "Why?"

Spencer huffed and tapped Derek's chin impatiently. "We're color co-oridinated."

"What does that-" Derek stopped and the smile on his face turned to a smirk. "Oh my baby girl is a genius." He laughed wrapping his arms around Spencer and pulled him close. "We're going to look amazing on the dance floor."

Spencer swallowed audibly, "About, uh that. I was thinking last night that maybe we should, um." He blushed and Derek ran his hand softly down Spencer's face, the smile on his face warming when the younger man leaned into it. "Maybe we should just be friends."

Derek frowned and pulled Spencer into a tight hug before he could see it. "Why?" Apparently having time to think about it did the opposite to Spencer as it had for Derek. The older man had been actually- actually looking forward to showing him off to his family. He had to pull him in closer when Spencer tried to pull back. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes and if Spencer saw how upset it was making him he would change his mind.

"I know you weren't exactly looking forward to c-coming out. I thought about how there is already going to be so many people there and you know how nervous I get and I'll just get more nervous knowing they'll be talking about m-us." Spencer _already_ sounded nervous and they hadn't even left his mother's yet.

"It's okay Kid." Derek composed himself and pulled back a fraction so he could see Spencer's face. "Just friends."

He blushed and looked at the ground, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Derek pulled Spencer that inch closer that they needed to be and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "You don't have to apologize." A smile tugged at his lips as an idea started to form. "Make you a deal, we'll be friends and I can gloat to everyone how you're a genius. 'Dr. Reid, my genius best friend.'" Derek smiled widely now.

Spencer bit his lip and he found it impossible not to kiss him again, he ran his tongue along the abused section of mouth. "Okay, okay." Spencer pulled away for air, but his arms were wrapping around Derek and pulling him closer. The genius tried to get another kiss from him.

"Hey," Derek pulled away completely. "We gotta go, so get the heck outta here." Spencer pouted but Derek deftly avoided it. "I'm not getting anything done with you in here." That got Derek a smirk and Spencer out of the room.

* * *

Spencer looked in the hall mirror with Desiree standing to his left side, "I don't know." He turned his head to the left and then the right. "I don't know."

"What?" She asked a smile playing at her lips.

"It's just.."

"Just..?" The woman prompted.

"Weird." He finished lamely he went to pull the tie from his hair but Desiree swatted at it.

"It's the middle of June Spencer." She raised one eyebrow, "Do you really want to sweat on all the family?"

Spencer bit an already abused piece of lip, if he wasn't careful it was going to bleed and then he'd look like a fool in a suit that was _way_ to nice with a bleeding, fat lip. "I shouldn't have come."

"Oh come on," Desiree wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and gave him an awkward side hug, at least it was only awkward because of height differences. Turned out the Morgan woman were just as tactile as Derek himself. "You look gorgeous. I mean I've got to say if you weren't hooked with D you'd be all mine." Desiree smirked and it was hard for him to tell if she was joking or not.

"Good thing," Derek's strong arms replaced Desiree's. "You're all mine." Derek kissed his cheek and Spencer knew his face was going to flame up. No matter how many times he came to Chicago he wasn't going to get used to the squeal. "C'mon Desiree it still cannot be-" Derek turned to look at his sister but she was already gone.

"I don't belong here." Spencer said quietly.

"Yes you do." Derek pulled a little on the hair that was gathered at his nape. "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair pulled back." He smiled and kissed Spencer's neck. "Looks good pretty boy."

"No it doesn't my face is not aesthetically proportioned to pull o--" He was cut off from what was going to be a good sized rant by Derek's soft lips.

"There is nothing wrong with your face, I happen to like it very much." Derek grinned and it eased a tight knot that had been forming in Spencer's stomach.

"You think so?"

"God!" Desiree stormed back in the room. "I tell you it looks good and it's not enough! Men." She sat down on the couch careful not to mess with her own styled hair and the light colorful dress she was wearing. "Come on, we're the freaking brother and sister and we're already going to be showing up after Aunt Janet."

Derek looked at his watch and groaned, "Mama is going to kill us."

Spencer hurried along to get out the door with the Morgan siblings, no one liked an angry Fran Morgan.

* * *

Spencer was swept away from Derek almost the moment they got out of the car at the church. Sarah needed to see her baby brother and in her own words, "Stay the hell away Desi!" So he had no choice but to follow Desiree as an Usher took her arm and led her to the front of the church and sat her near an elderly woman in a wheelchair. Desiree said a polite word to her but then sat herself so there were still several empty seats between them.

"Should I be sitting here?" Spencer asked in a hush voice, his palms were starting to sweat and he felt like an idiot. It wasn't his wedding or anything. "I mean if you--"

"I swear Spencer if you say one thing about wedding etiquette or any other inane statistic or fact I will tape your mouth shut." She said all this in a hushed tone with a dazzling smile in place as family and friends waved to her and she waved back.

"Be nice Desiree." Fran turned from where she was already sitting in the front row.

"Oh, Ms Morgan I'm sorry if I had already seen--" Fran turned enough so she could pat Spencer's knee.

"Please," She smiled warmly. "I just couldn't stand to listen to Sarah another moment. I decided to come sit down." Spencer felt that familiar warm feeling in his chest whenever Fran used her 'mother voice.'

"Yeah, yes of course." Spencer blushed. "Is Sarah alright?"

"Oh normal wedding jitters. I think she was tired of all those women telling her how fabulous she looked and she needed a male opinion. She demanded Derek's." Spencer nodded and smiled, he could understand that. If anyone could make you feel beautiful with just a few words it was Derek Morgan. "Sarah is going to be so happy to see you." Fran patted his knee once more before turning back around.

"See," Desiree leaned in closely. "Everyone is happy you came. Still don't see why you guys gotta lie."

"Please Desiree." Spencer said quietly. He knew he'd already gotten a few second looks. Who was this young man, why was he sitting with the siblings and grandparents? He wiped his hands against his thighs. "I just don't want to cause any trouble." He said barely above a sigh.

"I swear Spencer I'm going to know you the rest of my life and _never_ understand you." She said with a smile.

"That's okay." He kept his gaze forward and tried to ignore any looks that he might get.

Ten minutes later and he wasn't even expecting the sudden warm presence next to him. He'd already made it to the 6,000th placement of pi. "Hey pretty boy," Derek took his hand discretely and leaned in close as if to say something to him but instead kissed his cheek.

"What ar--"

"That was from Sarah, she's going to kill you then kiss you silly for trying to cop out of her wedding." Derek let Spencer's hand go because he wouldn't stop tugging on it.

He looked around but it didn't seem like anyone had noticed what Derek had done, "You told her I was here?"

"Yeah, she was so ha--Ow! Mama?" Fran swatted Derek's arm.

"You ruined my wedding present to Sarah," She gave him a good glare.

"What?" They asked in usion.

Fran pouted, "All that planning me and that wonderful Penelope did. Wasted. Oh Baby I'm going to throttle you." But his mom was smiling the whole time.

"Oh Mama, I'm sorry." And Derek did look so sorry.

"I knew Gracia was behind this." Spencer plucked uselessly at his pant leg.

"Cheer up Spencer," Desiree leaned across her brother to look at Spencer. "It could have been worse."

"Yeah?"

"She could have picked out a baby pink suit for you to wear." Desiree grinned wickedly as the thought sunk into Spencer.

* * *

TBC..

This took forever to get out. I know. Mostly because I was trying to finish the first chapter to another story and then well what was supposed to be a two-shot has grown and grown and grown. But it is all written and that good stuff so it's just a matter of posting it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah attacked Spencer the first chance she got at the wedding reception; Derek just grinned and shrugged his shoulders as his lover looked at him desperately. He was enjoying watching Sarah alternate between hitting the younger man and kissing his cheek. She finally got enough and introduce him to her husband.

"Jon this is Spencer, pretty much my littlest brother." Sarah said fondly and Jon and Spencer shook hands. They were gathering a bit of a crowd behind them so Derek quickly pulled Spencer away from the newlyweds with a quick kiss to his sister and congratulations to Jon.

"She looks so beautiful." Spencer kept looking back at Sarah a strange smile on his face. "The whole thing was beautiful."

"You okay pretty boy?" Derek gave him a look but Spencer's eyes cleared and the smile turned more normal.

"I'm fine." Spencer looked around. "This is a nice place." They were at a park that was set up with four huge, covered party areas. One housed tables for eating and another was empty for dancing; a DJ already set up ready to go. The two others looked like they too had been set up for eating also. "It's so comfortable."

"Yeah Sarah didn't want anything too formal. There's a lot of family here that hasn't seen each other in years, there are others that it's even a surprise they showed up. She figured if everyone had a little fresh air then they would keep their heads a bit better." Derek was keeping an eye on two of his cousins that he knew were trying to make their way to him. Good guys, his Uncle Lionel's sons but he knew that they were _that_ kind of guy. The kind of guy that gave Spencer the wigs because they reminded him of high school.

"What do you mean it's a surprise?" Spencer was watching as the family's slowly merged together. Heartfelt welcomes, polite hellos', even a few cool shoulders.

"Not all of my dad's family liked the idea of him and my mom marrying." Derek said slowly. Dee and Paul were almost to them.

"I don't-- oh." Spencer nodded once and Derek loved that he had a fast mind. "So they would probably.. about us."

Derek chuckled but sobered quickly, "I think it might be a little harder for them to swallow." Again Spencer nodded but didn't say anything this time.

"Stop, FBI!" Dee pointed a make-believe gun at Derek when they were finally in shouting distance, if not exactly talking distance.

"Ohh, Agent Morgan, FBI." Paul grinned, waiting to be a bit closer to them before saying anything. "How you been man?"

"Good, can't complain." He was gathered up in two back-pounding hugs. "This is my friend, Dr Spencer Reid." He had to use a lot of power to keep the grin off his face; Derek was going to love this.

"Doctor?" Paul stuck out his hand politely to take Spencer's. "You're a bit young aren't you?" Derek wanted to growl, of all the days; Spencer didn't look _young_ today.

"Actually I hold three doctorates." Spencer said smoothly and Derek didn't fight the grin this time, he let it spread slow and proud.

"He's a genius." Derek out right laughed at his cousins looks.

"I'll say," Dee grinned but he quickly pulled Derek into a conversation about football.

Spencer looked at Paul who was still regrading him a little strangely. "What exactly do you.. y'know?"

"Oh, ah mathematics, chemistry and engineering." He answered quickly.

Paul nodded, "You should talk to Bruce the kids a little genius too. He's Derek's moms side of the family. I think.. Hey Derek is that freaky genius kid Beth's son?" Spencer didn't let it show that the 'freaky genius' comment bothered him.

"Yeah," Derek knew though and was quick to pull Spencer back to him and then excused himself saying that there were some other family members he wanted to say hello to before the food was served.

"You didn't have to do that." Spencer said quietly once they were a bit a ways from the two men. "I didn't mind."

"Sure pretty boy." Derek grinned and placed a causal arm around his shoulders.

Spencer quickly moved from under the arm, "You might not want to call me that."

Derek sighed, "Whatever you want Spencer."

* * *

Derek was amused, he knew he shouldn't have been not with Spencer looking so uncomfortable standing there at the table. There was a fancy little card with Derek's name on it and at the seat next to his was another fancy little card that said his name with a little addition. 'And Guest.'

"Oh god Derek," Spencer mumbled they were sitting at a table with three other _couples_. "I can't believe your mother did this.. I-this-what.." His pretty boy was working himself up. With a gentle hand, a little frighten that Spencer was going to bolt if he used too much pressure he got the young man in is seat.

"Relax Spencer." Derek smiled as his cousin Harry and his wife Stacey sat down in the two seats next to him. "Hey Harry, Stacey how are the kids?"

"Terrorizing," Stacey said with a smile, "But their good boys. Not like Be--" Stacey was cut off by her husband.

"Now Stac." Harry warned her giving Derek an apologetic look.

Derek tried to fill in the silence that was starting to grow now. "Harry, Stacey I'd like you to meet a friend of the family. Dr Reid this is my cousin Harry and his wife Stacey." Derek tried not to look so pleased with himself when he introduced Spencer.

"Doctor?" Margret and her husband Daniel sat down at Spencer's side. "This isn't the Spencer Reid that Aunt Fran is always going on about, is it?" Margret grinned and offered her hand to Spencer. "You're something of a genius."

"He is a genius." Derek said proudly; ignoring the strange look that passed between Harry and Daniel and hoping that Spencer didn't notice. Who wasn't going to find it strange that Derek and his guest were for all intents and purposes at a 'married' table.

"I don't--" Spencer tried to start but Margret talked right over him.

"My goodness Fran says you have an IQ of 173. Babe," She put her hand on her husbands arm, eyes wide with excitement. "He could read Breaking Dawn in like fifteen minutes. Oh, I'd kill to read that fast _and_ remember it all." Margret sighed, "So cool." She was younger than most of Derek's other cousins and her excitement was contagious; she had Derek bouncing his leg a little with all her smiling and laughing.

"I wouldn't always say it's 'so cool.'" Spencer said trying to fight the frown forming.

Margret patted his hand, "You work for the FBI too, it must be so--"

"Mag-pie it's a wedding." Daniel reminded her softly.

"Oh right," Margret grinned and mimed to Spencer something that could have been 'you, me, later.' She turned to Stacey, "How are the kids?"

"Wonderful as always." Stacey was mindful of her words not that family from Derek's mom side of the family were at the table.

"Little Colin is fabulous." Margret smiled and started fingering through her clutch. "I know I brought pictures. He's walking and talking just a little. Y'know 'mama,'

dada.' It's so awesome." Margret's eyes lit up when she spotted Rachael, another cousin on his father's side. Margret and Rachael went to high school together. "Rachael! Wow it's great to see you. Did you bring.. Annabella!" Margret was up and out of her chair hugging the daylights out of the two women.

"Purpose," He heard Spencer mumble and Derek had to lean in close to hear what he was muttering under his breath. "Put us here in purpose."

Rachael tucked a protective arm around Annabella's waist and Derek turned with just enough time to find Stacey placing the scowl that had been on her face into a much more neutral look. Oh, Derek got it.

"Hello Margret," Annabella had a light Spanish accent to match her dark features. "Hyper as always."

"I can dress her up but certainly shouldn't take her any where." Daniel smiled and took each woman's hand gently for a moment. "Good to see you two again."

"Look Annabella I told you we wouldn't be the only gay couple here. Family this big.." Rachael trailed off as Spencer started choking on the sip of water he had taken. "I'm sorry did I presume?"

Spencer shook his head violently. "Yes," He squeaked.

"Oh, it was just that.." She gestured around weakly.

"Mama didn't know where else to put us.. So yeah." Derek could thank his years as a cop and FBI agent that kept the hurt out of his voice. That could have been the perfect opening.

"Really I am sorry. I'm Rachael by the way." She put out her hand a little hesitantly but Spencer took it a shook it.

"Spencer Reid."

"Doctor." Both Derek and Margret said at the same time, Margret laughed and Derek smiled. "I was so tempted to say 'jinx.'" Margret laughed. The table settled down into comfortable, or almost comfortable conversation after that.

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was having entirely too much fun with this. He was introducing him to everyone as 'Dr Reid' or the whole thing 'Dr Spencer Reid' and where most just smiled and nodded politely a lot of his family would ask questions or outright not believe them at first. Spencer was trying to just blend into Derek's over-sized presense and not get noticed too much.

The elderly woman that been sitting in the same pew as Spencer and the siblings was slowly approaching them in her motorized wheelchair. Her dark face was laden with _years_ of laugh lines and they were deeply crinkled as she watch Derek talk animatedly about Spencer's three PhD's. It was the deal, Spencer had to keep reminding himself. He was beginning to hate every moment of attention the black man was pointing his way. It may have been easier for them to have come out as a couple.

As soon as Derek saw the woman approaching he politely cut off his conversation with an Aunt from his mothers side. "Grandma," Derek leaned down and kissed her on both cheeks. "How's the new chair?"

"Working wonderfully Derek." Her voice was soft, gentle and brought a smile to Spencer's face.

"Grandma I'd like you to meet a friend, we work together. Dr Reid," Derek grinned at the title his dark eyes almost sparkling with amusement and pride; Spencer really hoped no one else was noticing how Derek was acting. "This is my Grandma Morgan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Morgan." He said politely taking her smaller, calloused hand into his own. "Spencer if you please."

Her smile widen and Spencer could see in those eyes that some thing had clicked into place. "Call me Evelyn." She sighed and fanned herself dramatically. "Oh my this June weather is just unforgivable."

"Here Grandma let me--" Derek went to grab the handles of her wheelchair but Spencer beat him to it. "Let me Derek." It looked like _more_ family was coming to talk to Derek and both men were big, beefy like Derek and he didn't want to be out of place. Again. Spencer slowly turned her about and made his way carefully to the refreshments.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Spencer." Evelyn turned just enough in her chair so that he could see the sparkle in her eye.

"Oh," Spencer mumbled unsure what to say, surprised that the elderly woman had figured it out so _easily_.

As if Evelyn could read his mind she responded softly so the other guests could not hear her, "Only love can make someone proud like _that_." Spencer poured her a cup of lemonade and then rolled her to a more quiet, less crowded part of the reception.

"Do you think it's that obvious to everyone?" Spencer asked quietly unable to stop himself from looking around the party.

She patted his hand softly, "Don't worry Spencer." She watched as guests talked in small and large groups. "I wont lie I have heard a rumor or two about the gorgeous young man that came as Derek's 'and guest' but don't let any of that worry you. This is Sarah's special day and if she isn't saying anything no one is going to cross her."

Spencer's face flamed up when Evelyn said 'gorgeous.' "I hope I don't cause any trouble." He said shyly.

Evelyn smiled, "Do you think anyone here would want to cross Derek Morgan?" Her smile turned into a grin. "My grand baby can handle himself." She winked and Spencer was instantly relaxed. "Do you like jokes?" Her eyes sparkled a lot like Derek's.

"Um, yes." He said cautiously, he was wary of the look she gave him.

"Man walks into a bar," She started slowly, smiling widening. "He sits down and asks the bartender for six shots of Jager. Bartender asks, 'What are we celebrating?' Man replies, 'My first blow job.'" The grin turned sly as Spencer's ears turned red. "'In that case,' the bartender says 'Seventh one is on me' Man says, 'If six don't get rid of the taste nothing will.'" Evelyn laughed soft and musically and the punchline surprised a startled laugh from Spencer. "I've got more where that came from." She said wickedly and Spencer couldn't help but to lean forward a little excited to hear more jokes from the great-grandmother.

* * *

Derek watched as Spencer slowly worked his way through the crowd with his grandmother, he couldn't help but smile as she said something to him the made him blush. He knew he was blushing even from behind; Spencer was easy to read.

"Derek Morgan, man I haven't seen you in years." Tommy clapped him on the shoulder as Kyle gave him a friendly tap on the other shoulder.

"Yeah man, you come to Chicago every year for a week and it's like you never see outside your Mama's home." Kyle spread his hands out in front of him. "What's the deal?"

"Sorry guys," Derek gave Spencer one last look before giving the Malley brothers his full attention. "Mama doesn't get to see me enough, y'know?"

"Of course," Tommy gave his brother a grin. "It could be that your too busy with this Doctor we've been hearing about."

Derek's smile almost faltered. He had a hard time profiling his family at times; maybe it was because he tried not to, but right now he really wanted to know what they were thinking about Spencer. "And what have you been hearing?" It slipped in even as he tried to hold it back. His 'interrogation' voice.

"That he's a genius. Man seriously two PhD's and he's only twenty-eight?"

"Three and he's twenty-seven." Tommy and Kyle exchanged baffled looks.

"Never took you for dorks Derek." Kyle laughed but cut it short at the flair of anger in Derek's eyes. "Hey man it was just a joke."

Derek looked away for a moment it wouldn't help either of them if he got angry and started a fight with his family. "Sorry man I'm just a bit.."

"Oh we get it." Tommy decided to try and sooth things over. "You should hear Jessie though, you'd think this guy stepped out of a Calvin Klein book or something. She keeps going on about bone structure or something. I'm telling you that girl is weirder than Bethany."

"Yeah?" Derek grinned, of course his cousins were going nuts over Spencer.

"Dude come on are you two really, like everyone is speculating? Or is this another fine example of Malley and Morgan overactive imaginations." Kyle said in a rush like he was expecting Derek to get angry again.

It only took Derek a second to answer the question, "Na man no way." But he hated that he couldn't or just didn't tell the truth. "We just work together. Sarah loves Spencer to pieces and asked me to bring him along." Kyle almost looked relieved and he could see where the younger man was coming from. There had been a time when Kyle worshiped the ground Derek and Tommy walked on. Tommy though didn't look convinced but had the respect not to call him out on it. "Look I actually should go find him. He's with my grandma and I know she's telling him every embarrassing thing that's ever happen to me."

"Sure Derek, see you later man." Tommy pulled his little brother away even though it looked Kyle had more things he wanted to talk to Derek about.

He looked around for Spencer still a little amused by their looks at hearing it was three PhD's but nervousness was winning out on his joyful mood. He didn't want anyone approaching Spencer and saying something about the rumors that were obviously going around about them. He shook his head, Derek wasn't sure why he thought it was going to work. All day they had been glued at the hip, until now, and Derek had turned down many pretty, single women from the Groom's side of the family. He didn't care if him and Spencer were only 'just friends' he knew how his pretty boy would feel to see Derek flirt with someone.

Derek couldn't deign though, he was loving introducing Spencer as 'Dr Reid' and telling his family how smart he was. If he couldn't show off Spencer as his boyfriend at least he got to show him off as his genius friend.

"I'm Kirk," A kid's voice cut through his musings. "You can be Spock, brainiac." Interest piqued that two children were playing _Star Trek_ he quickly found the source of the voice and his companion. Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne Donalds. His mouth turned to a big smile. Bethany for all her strangeness was one of his favorite cousins. She had a quirky sense of humor, if her twin sons being named after her favorite superheros was any indication.

"You're always Kirk, jerk." Bruce took after his mother with soft brunette curls framing his light mocha skin and Clark after his father with tight black curls piled on top of his head.

"That's because you wouldn't know shit about being a pimp." Clark popped his collar when he said 'pimp' and stuck his tongue out at Bruce.

"Hey guys," Derek cut in, trying to save them from getting into trouble by their mother. "Watch your language."

"Uncle Derek!" Bruce gave Derek a big hug while Clark just rolled his eyes. His mother had told him the boys were a bit different since their father's death earlier in the year.

"Hey Bruce, Clark." He ruffled the boys' soft hair and was left hanging as he tried to high-five Clark. "You guys like Star Trek?"

Clark's eyes brighten at this turn of conversation. "Hells yes!" He said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"You bett--" Bruce started but was cut off.

"Clark Kent Donalds what did I tell you about that language?" Bethany Donalds rounded a table, fire in her eyes that said she knew that more than the one expletive had left the ten year old mouth.

"That you'd cut my tongue out if you heard it again," Clark mumbled.

"That's right Mister." Bethany pinned the kid with a glare. "March!" She pointed towards the parking lot. "Hey Der!" She threw over her shoulder cheerfully before walking away.

"She's not really going to cut out his tongue Uncle Derek." Bruce said with a laugh. "Mom always say that. But she does keep a bar of soap handy, even if she hardly uses it." The kid fell silent for a moment and Derek wished he could say something to him about his father but his mother had also warned him that the boys didn't like to talk about him. "I didn't take you as a Trekkie."

His face grew warm and he was thankful for dark skin. "Actually my friend Spencer is. He knows everything about Star Trek."

"Awesome." Bruce's eyes lit up.

"He's here, last I saw him he was talking to my Grandma Morgan." Derek looked around again but still couldn't spot his boyfriend any where.

"Really?" Bruce jumped up from the seat he had taken. "I gotta tell Clark. He's gonna hate this; he thinks he knows everything." The boy took off for the parking lot and Derek followed to keep an eye on him as he tried to find his mother's car.

* * *

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer clutched at his sides trying to stop the laughter that was threatening to split him open. "Please Evelyn," He got out between breathless laughter. "No more dirty jokes."

Evelyn grinned wickedly, "Told you I'd have you in stitches." She leaned in and patted his cheek. "You're a good man Dr Reid. You treat my grand baby right and you'll find no problems from this family. I promise." Spencer could do nothing but believe her with the warm, gentle smile she was giving him. He had to look away knowing his cheeks were flaming up.

"Grand babies!" Evelyn said happily her eyes focusing on someone behind him. Spencer turned in his chair to find two teenagers a girl of about sixteen and a boy about fourteen. The girl was holding a toddler on her hip, whose big smile could hardly be matched. "My my let me look at you." Spencer smiled, Evelyn continued to amaze him as she didn't even blink at her gothic dressed grandchildren. "You're mother was exaggerating," She said with a smile. "You look just fine."

The boy smiled shyly and tugged at his long sleeves obviously less comfortable in his clothes than his sister. Spencer couldn't imagine how hot the teens had to be in the dark attire. "Mom can't stand it." He said quietly.

"Whatever make you comfortable baby." Evelyn said simply giving the boy a hug. "Oh my, oh my is this Benjamin." She held out her hands and Benjamin went willing. "I haven't seen you since you were just a little thing."

"Say hello to grandma Benji." The girl said sweetly.

"Mee-maw, mee-maw." Benjamin clapped his hands together joyfully. "Mee-maw coco one two three. Hi!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello to you too Benjamin." Evelyn kissed his cheek. "Spencer I want you to meet my youngest daughters children, Rebecca, Michael and Benjamin."

Rebecca smiled widely. "Oh no way! _You're_ Derek's boyfriend. D-amn." She held out a hand. "Call me Becca. You are so cuter than what everyone has been saying."

"Becca," Michael swatted his sister. "You shouldn't assume. Dee was just trying to piss off mom." Spencer glanced at Evelyn to see what her reaction was but until Michael had said something about her daughter it didn't seem like she had been paying attention to anything outside of Benjamin.

"What was Demetris doing now?" Evelyn glanced up only to have her face grabbed by the boy and directed back to his.

"Oh you know how mom can get." Rebecca was suddenly careful about her words. Evelyn smiled sweetly but there was a glint in her eye that Spencer suspected was unique to mothers, grandmothers and lionesses. 'Tell me all you know or I shall thwart/eat you.' "Okay, okay. Just stop giving me that look and don't tell mom you heard it from me. I'm in enough trouble these days." Rebecca relented quickly. "Look mom was going on about Rachael and how she shouldn't have brought her 'very expletive word for Spanish-americans here' girlfriend and Dee just sort of said, 'If you think that's something. Derek's got himself a genius boyfriend and he's a cracker to boot.' Mom said her usual spiel about inter-racial dating and then told me to take these two and go find you. I'm sure it was so she could say even ruder things with out little pitchers with big ears being around." Rebecca said quickly half her words nearly blending together. "Please Gran don't make a big deal about it."

"Who's going to make a big deal?" Evelyn grinned. "I'm just going to remind Heather that she isn't too old to be put over my knee." Evelyn began rolling herself away. "Spencer I will be speaking to you later darling. Have fun." Spencer barely got a goodbye out, his head still spinning from the revelation.

"Good job Becca, you stupid bitch." Michael looked like he was close to having tears in his eyes. "Mom says all that crap and then you come and tell Grandma like right after wards and you don't think she is going to put two and two together!" Spencer felt like he was intruding and was about to get up when Rebecca looked at him pining him to his seat. What the hell was with these Morgan's.

"Is it true and don't try to lie. I have like a sixth sense for these things. I mean lies and gaydar." She was smiling the whole time like she already knew the truth and just needed it confirmed.

"Um," Apparently his non-answer was enough.

"Awesome. I always had a feeling about Derek. Not that we get to see him that much. Mom doesn't care for Fran and all that, I'm sure with your IQ you can figure out why." Spencer couldn't believe he was blushing from a _sixteen_ years old words.

"Excuse me?" There was gentle tug on his sleeve at the same time that Derek came into view. He had to force himself to focus on the two ten year old twins that were at his side; though the over whelming feeling to tackle Derek and steal his keys was burning through him at an alarming rate.

"Hi," He said carefully. The boys had matching looks of awe in their eyes as they looked at him. He glanced at Derek to try and gain some information but the older man was talking quietly with Rebecca and Michael who still seemed very upset.

"Are you really Dr Spencer Reid?" The twin with lighter hair asked, eyes bright with respect."Yes."

"Oh wow this is so cool. I have all kinds of papers you have written." He bounced a little on his feet.

The other boy with darker curls elbowed his twin out of the way. "Do you really know everything about Star Trek?"

"Yes?" He questioned, he looked up to get some help from Derek but found that he was gone. "You guys like Star Trek?"

"Hell yeah!" He stuck out his hand. "Names Clark and that's my dorky brother Bruce." Something about the names seemed familiar to Spencer but Clark continued too quickly for Spencer to piece it together. "Cap't Kirk was the original P.I.M.P."

"Okay," Spencer had never heard Kirk's prowress put quite like that.

"Kirk can get _all _the ladies." Clark continued like he hadn't even heard Spencer's response.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "He can go about Kirk for hours." He shuffled nervously from foot to foot. "Was it hard getting all your doctorates?"

"Um," What did you tell a ten year old? That he was out of high school by the time he turned eleven and graduated with his first PhD when he was sixteen? "Not really."

"That's so cool. I want to be a scientist one day, like Spock."

Clark elbowed his way pass his brother. "I heard you think you know everything there is to know about Star Trek. Well I'm here to challenge that. Right here, right now."

* * *

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was trying not to make it a big deal about it. What his cousins had told him _had_ hurt but this was his sister's wedding and damn it he wasn't about to start some drama because Heather was a racist. Though if she was going to be so blatant about it she should have stayed home like Uncle Jonas. It had hurt his mom when her brother had told her he wouldn't be attending the wedding. He'd had choice words to use about Sarah not even having the decency to make herself a little purer.

Every time he looked over and saw his Aunt laughing and smiling it boiled anger inside him. She should have kept her opinions about mixing races to herself. It was bad enough that she was talking about her openly gay, inter-racially dating niece like she was, but to assume on an off-handed comment made by someone else about Derek and Spencer. God, she had no shame.

"Baby if you stare that hole into your Aunt any longer.." His mother trailed off and smiled warmly.

"You didn't hear what she was saying." Derek growled.

"Trust me baby, everyone has heard what she was saying and you should know your grandmother has already spoken to her." Fran laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "So why don't you go find your sister. I think she wants to talk to you about dancing with Spencer; she isn't sure he would be comfortable with that."

Derek stared a little harder and he started to notice the tightness to Heather's mouth, the dark cloud in her eye. It was the look of a child that had been scolded by their parent, public apparently. "What did grandmama say, exactly?"

"That if Heather wanted to be welcomed at the rest of this party she better start acting like I raised her." Evelyn answered and Derek hadn't even been aware that she had approached them. "So why don't you listen to your Mama and go find that beautiful bride."

Derek reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Heather; it took him this long to realize the older woman was trying to avoid his gaze and by the looks of the people talking with her it hadn't gone unnoticed by many. Good, let her stew in her shame.

"Derek," Sarah kissed his cheek the instant he found her and his mood was automatically lifted by his sister's high spirits. "I wanted to talk to you about the dancing. It's about to start and I wanted to know how Spencer would feel about dancing with me. I really want to dance with him, I haven't seen him since this afternoon and I want a few minutes alone with him." Sarah was talking a mile a minute and Derek barely kept up with her words. There was something there under them that he was missing but he didn't have time to wonder about it.

"Spencer is actually a great dancer." If you didn't take him to a club and try to get him to swing his hips. Then it was awkward, shy Spencer Reid.

"Great! Fantastic." Sarah pecked his cheek once more and she was off again. "Oh yeah," She said over her shoulder still heading away. "I'll want to dance with you too. You should cut in." The sly grin threw him off but he didn't have the chance to wonder about it.

"Derek, finally." Heather's husband was approaching him fast. "Look I wanted to apologize for what Heather said. I told her that if she wasn't going to be nice to not even come but she is so stubborn and wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. I know she can be a bit of a.." Daryl shook his head and Derek could see that 'bitch' had been on the tip of his tongue. "I want you to know that there wont be anything else said about you and your friend. I know Dee was just being.. well Dee and--"

"It's okay Uncle Daryl. Grandmama already talked to me." It wasn't obvious but his face flamed up.

"Damn it who hasn't heard about that?" He grumbled. "I'm going to kill Heather." Daryl stalked away without another word. Derek did not envy the man in the least.

Derek didn't even get breathing room before, "Der you didn't have to _lie_." He turned to find not one, not two but three cousins looking at him. Margret, Rachael and Paul were standing there looking confused and possibly hurt, if the look in Rachael's eyes was being read right.

"Look, Spencer is an extremely shy man. He doesn't handle attention well and we felt this would be better for everyone." Derek said quickly not looking forward to explaining to them anything, but not willing to lie anymore.

Margret put a hand on her hip and gave him a look, "Well then you're an idiot." She said plainly. "You were practically gloating about the guy."

"Pushed him so far into the spot light he was illuminating." Paul added.

"And left me and Annabella being ostracized by that terror of an Aunt of ours." Definitely hurt.

"Look--"

"Seriously if this was you playing it 'cool' what the hell do you do at work?" Margret's question stopped anything he was going to say.

"We play it 'cool' at work. It was the deal. We were 'just friends' and I could tell everyone how smart he is and all that. Spencer doesn't take enough pride in his acco--" He was cut off again.

"And you took enough pride in them today to sound like a Mama." Paul said and Derek was starting to get the feeling he wasn't going to get a complete sentence in the rest of this conversation.

"Okay, so maybe I went a little over board. Everyone made it so damn easy." Derek didn't like this feeling. Suddenly it was Fourth of July, or any other summer holiday before his dad died and both Morgan and Malley clans would BBQ together. He was being ganged up by his older cousins, even though Margret and Rachael were much younger, he could see Paul, Dee and Tommy goading him to do something stupid.

"Okay so another question, what's the point now?" Rachael tilted her head and Derek had a hard time figuring out if she was genuinely confused or if she was still hurting about being singled out when it hadn't needed to be that way.

"Well, other than the exception of Grandmama and Heather's kids I'm hoping Spencer is still pretty much in the dark?" It should have been a statement but even to Derek it sounded like a question.

"Oh yeah," Margret could sound quite childish when she wanted to. "That's totally going to happen. He can hide over with the superheros all he wants... But eventually he's going to have to come back to the party."

Derek groaned, how had this blown so far out of the water. "Damn it this was supposed to be easy."

"Easy would have been leaving your boytoy at home." Tommy spoke up and Derek hadn't even been aware that he had joined the discussion.

Derek turned on him quickly fire lighting his eyes. "He isn't my toy." He growled and he should have waited before biting Tommy's head because he was wearing a grin that had said he was kidding.

"Woah Der I know, obviously he isn't your toy." Tommy held up his hands in peace. "Man and you wonder why it was so freaking obvious."

"Sorry, sorry I'm just--"

"We know, protective." Two different voices sounded. Paul and Tommy's.

Derek looked to where Spencer was with the twins and then looked at where the dancing was beginning. "Look I'm going to go talk to Desiree.. I'll--thanks guys." He ignored it but he was pretty sure he heard something like,

"Go get'em tiger!"

* * *

Clark's pout grew, "This is so unfair." He grumbled.

"You're the one that challenged him Clark." Bruce looked bored. Spencer didn't blame him the younger twin had already tried unsuccessfully to start no less than three different conversations with the older man but his older, more assertive twin would cut him off before Bruce could say much.

"Oh my _god_!" Spencer's head snapped up to find two woman approaching them quickly. "Spencer Reid, right?" One woman with dark auburn hair stuck out her hand and grinned friendly enough. "Makalya Morgan it is so great to finally meet the guy who has this whole family buzzing with speculation."

"What?" Spencer tried to keep his voice even but he was pretty sure it squeaked. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh he is as shy as Rachael and Margret said." The other woman smirked. "Jennifer Morgan." Spencer belatedly shook both women's hands.

"You know I always said Derek was way too cute to be straight and such a player." Spencer shot desperate looks to the two small boys still standing there hanging on to every word. "I mean he's such a fag." Makayla either didn't care or didn't notice.

"Makayla and Jennifer," Spencer recognized her immediately as the twins mother. She couldn't be anyone else with how much the boys looked like her. "I hope you're not bothering Dr Reid." She said so politely and pointedly that both women looked a bit embarrassed. "Those _rumors_ that have been flying around are still very unproven."

"Bethany," Makayla said with fake sweetness her embarrassment quickly being covered. "I totally forgot that they let animals out of the zoo."

"I forgot decency wasn't taught in your part of town." Bethany fired back quickly. "Boys," Bethany addressed her sons who quickly stood and began to follow her, but both came back and grabbed one of Spencer's hands each and pulled him away from the two woman. Clark turned and stuck his tongue out before his mother could see.

"I'm sorry if they've been bothering you." Bethany said once they were safely away from the Morgan sisters.

"Oh no bother," Spencer said quickly, he'd actually enjoyed talking to the boys a lot.

"I'm also sorry about that. I thought Gran Morgan made it pretty clear to leave you alone." Spencer blushed, what had Evelyn done. "You do realize it's a moot point don't you? I mean everyone knows about Derek and you."

"Really?" Spencer's face flamed up. "This is so embarrassing." He mumbled. Bethany seemed fine with the subject matter in front of her children so Spencer ventured to ask, "What has the family been saying?"

"Oh you know the usual. Most don't believe, some can't get enough of it, others have completely ignored it." Bethany smiled, "You shouldn't worry. You've got Evelyn's seal of apporval and no one on the Morgan side will cross her and it seems pretty split on the Malley side. Meaning that the ones who do have a problem know better than to start something at the wedding or are way too scared of Der to say anything. Then of course you've got Margret who is just beside herself with glee. Desi has got anyone who will listen in stitches about the first time she met you. Something about boy number twelve haircuts and horned rimmed glasses." Bethany grinned her eyes focused on Clark and how desolate he looked. "CK what's wrong?" It clicked with the nickname 'CK' why their names had sounded so familiar.

"This guy knows everything about Star Trek Mom, I mean everything. I've lost my title." Clark hugged his mother around her waist and Spencer felt bad about not letting the boy win.

"Trekkie, huh?" Bethany grinned. "I never should have shown them TOS now I'm watching it more religiously then when they were into George." Spencer was surprised when Bethany picked Clark up and hugged him tightly. "Now now CK you're still champ in my eyes." Clark's eyes smiled and his mouth twisted into a grin. "C'mon you guys said you wanted to dance with the Bride, right? Let's go their going to start dancing soon." Their eyes lit up at the idea of dancing. Spencer just followed as best he could. Head reeling at Bethany's revelations.

* * *

TBC..

You know I'm usually one of those rambling authors.. Y'know an A/N the same length as the story. Haha, exagerating but you get the point. I feel sort of bad that I haven't given this story the same flair I give most of my others. There are two more parts to this.. We'll see what happens with the rambling. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer watched with Bethany and the twins as Sarah and Jon had their first dance together and then Sarah danced with her Uncle Timothy, who had also walked her down the aisle. As soon as the song was over the twins rushed Sarah who happily took a hand in hers and danced around merrily with the boys.

"Hey Spencer." Margret was at his side pulling him on to the floor without so much as asking him.

"Oh wait I--"

"Save it." She singed, "You're dancing with me before the bride gets her way. Y'know since Derek is otherwise engaged." Spencer looked over to where she was pointing. Ever polite Derek couldn't turn down the women who wanted to dance with him.

"I'm sure your husband would much rather dance with you." Spencer carefully started the simple box-step that he knew.

"Dan's got two left feet and always steps on my toes. At our wedding he stomped my foot so hard we ended up in the emergency room for the first part of our honeymoon." Bethany smiled.

"That must have--"

"Been so hilarious I know." Margret cut in. "Pour Dan thought it was going to set the theme for the rest of our marriage. Well three years strong and he hasn't put in the hospital since." Spencer thought maybe that was a good thing but it was hard to tell with the way Margret was grinning and pouting. "You do realize that everyone here is pretty much in on the secret."

"So I've been told." Spencer grumbled.

"How did you like the family?" Margret asked, her tone taking on a bit of a serious note.

"Everyone has been wonderful." He answered promptly. "Well I mean almost everyone." He amended after she gave him a look. "No one has out right said anything to my face so.."

"And they wouldn't not with Ms Evelyn and Aunt Fran and _Sarah_ staring daggers at anyone that has been rumored to say anything negative." Margret smiled. "You are a wonderful man Spencer, given time even the naysayers will change their minds. Well," She frowned, "Maybe not Heather or Uncle Jonas, but then again he didn't even show up so who cares about his opinion and no one can ever be too sure what Marcus and Dee are thinking."

"It's interesting how close both families have stayed given that Derek's father died when they were so young." Spencer wanted to change the subject.

"Well most of the kids grew up together. Y'know elementary, middle, high school we didn't really have a choice to grow apart. Not that _I _would want to Rachael is my best friend and Tommy and Paul have always been very close. They graduated together and even shared an apartment during their freshmen and sophomore years of college. Kyle and Marcus are the same way. You'd have to do what Heather did if you wanted to get away from the family."

"What did Heather do?"

Margret laughed earning them a look from two couples not dancing very far away. "Other than alienate everyone with how racist she is? She moved to DC." Spencer's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Derek never mentioned that he had family in the area."

"Why would he? It's not like Heather is going to invite Der to dinner." Spencer felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find Paul standing there.

"May I cut in?" Spencer politely stepped away.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Paul took Margret's hand.

Margret smiled and gave Spencer a blown kiss, "Thank you for the dance Spencer." He smiled and started to make his way off the floor when he was stopped by Rebecca.

"May I?" She held out a hand and he would have have been embarrassed that she was asking to lead but Rebecca swung him around the dance floor like a doll and Spencer just found himself laughing. After that it was open season and he danced with almost every woman at the party and even some how got caught up in a dance with Kyle. Who for all his own blushing was actually a great dancer.

"Marcus dared me that I wouldn't do this." He mumbled. "Well okay double dogged dared."

Spencer laughed and caught Derek's eye who was still politely excepting dances from both Groom and Bride's sides of the family. The warm smile he got made his stomach flutter.

"I would have never taken my cousin for a q--I mean for.. I'm not homophobic or anything." Kyle dropped his arms satisfied that he fulfilled the dare.

Spencer smiled, "I could tell."

"It's just strange, right?" Spencer finally made it off the dance floor and to a drink. Kyle following behind him, "Derek's always been this 'ladies man' and suddenly he isn't. He's all settled down and in love and it's with a dude."

"It took us a while to get here." Spencer said softly.

"Are you two embarrassed or something? I mean why did you even come if you two weren't going to come out and then why was Derek so obvious about it if you were trying to hide it.. It's just so confusing." Kyle fired question after question so quickly Spencer was glad for once for his superior brain power.

Spencer thought about how exactly to answer the questions. "We're not embarrassed and I came because Sarah really wanted me here, regardless. I guess Derek got a little carried away but that might have been because we have to be so careful at work and here.. We don't _have_ to hide."

"I forgot for a minute that you both work for the FBI." Kyle went to ask yet another question when he was cut off by Sarah's presence.

"I do hope you've got energy for one more dance." She grinned and Spencer held out his arm and led her back out on the dance floor.

Spencer swayed gently with Sarah on the dance floor as her eyes danced with joy. "It's been a beautiful wedding, Sarah." He said softly watching the smile grow on her face.

"Thank you Spencer." Her curls that had been done in a tight mop on her head were beginning to fall to their more natural length. "I'm so glad you came. You're gonna be paying for trying to weasel out." She grinned.

"Sorry about that, also sorry that Derek ruined your wedding present." Spencer smiled shyly.

"Wanna make it up to me?" Sarah's eyes were glinting mischievously and Spencer knew he was in for it.

"Anything?" He grimaced knowing that he was going to do anything for the Bride on her special day.

"Dance with Derek." They both looked over at the man who was currently swinging the flower girl around the floor.

"I don't know." Spencer looked at their feet. "We're trying not to cause any problems."

"First off if you hadn't gotten the hint, everyone knows. Second off the only problem here is that you two are not where you're supposed to be." Sarah glared and not for the first time Spencer was slightly glad that he was an only child. "For me?"

"Okay," There was something about Morgans' Spencer couldn't say no to.

Suddenly Derek's voice spoke up, "Can I cut in?" He smiled and he was talking to Spencer to dance with the Bride.

"Don't mind if you do." Sarah stepped away quickly leaving the men looking at each other.

"Um," Derek looked at Spencer looking at him. "What just happen?"

Spencer blushed and looked away before stepping up a bit closer to Derek and calmly placing his hands on Derek's shoulders. "I'm giving your sister a wedding present." He gave a pointed looked at Derek's hands that were still hanging a bit limply at his sides. He quickly recovered from his shock and pulled Spencer a little closer by his hips.

"You okay with this?" Derek said and Spencer couldn't understand why he sounded a bit breathless until he looked at him and found that Derek's eyes were wide with excitement. Spencer didn't answer right away he got caught up in watching money exchange between cousins on Derek's dad side. Paul and Makayla were grinning widely as Marcus handed over what looked like a big chunk of change. "Pretty boy?"

"Yes," Spencer rested his forehead against Derek's and neither of them saw where the chorus of 'awws' came from. "Very much so."

* * *

Derek wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up this pretense of false patience. He was being bombarded by a dozen different family members and Spencer had gotten swept away from him in the excitement of the reception finally dwindling down. "Okay, okay. That's enough give the boy some room." The crowd started parting as Evelyn wheeled accidentlly and not-so accidentlly into the people surrounding him. "Can't you see he's looking for a way out." Evelyn gave a good glare and the crowd slowly departed.

"Thanks Grandma." Derek leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I wasn't sure how much more of that I could take."

"Oh I know baby, people can be so nosy." She smiled warmly and Derek found himself instantly relaxed again. "I saw your man over there a little ways. Those twins were connected to his hips keeping the vultures off. Good boys that Bethany is raising, good boys." Derek gave her one more kiss before heading off in the direction that Evelyn had pointed out.

"Hey Spencer," Derek wanted to do nothing less than kiss him breathless since it felt like forever since he had but he was mindful of the two-no one boy standing there.

"Don't kill me." Spencer held his hands up in front of him.

"What why would-"

"Oh Derek you are a life saver you know that?" Bethany swept him up in a bone crushing hug. "I really thought I was going.. Oh this is so wonderful. The boys will listen to you two I know that." She was breathless and Bruce couldn't stop smiling. "We'll have to get together and go over a few things. Clark has some allergies but it would only be for a week so I'm sure it wont be a problem."

"Of course no problem." Derek looked at Spencer who could only smile sheepishly. "What's not a problem?"

Bethany faltered a moment and looked confused. "Bruce said Spencer and you wouldn't mind watching them for a week in August. I have to go London on business. I thought I was going to have to take them with me, oh you have no idea how much this means to me."

Derek's eyes did not bug out. He did not say there had been a mistake. Both boys looked so happy, so hopeful that Derek found himself saying. "That would be just fine; actually it sounds great."

"Oh," Bethany smiled. "Thank you so much. Come on Batman, CK lets go you guys look beat."

"I aint-" Clark was cut off by a yawn. "Sleepy." He finished.

"Clark I told you 'aint' isn't a word." Bethany said softly pulling one boy under each arm. "Derek I'll call you with the details." They walked off.

"How exactly did that happen?" Derek hooked an arm around Spencer's waist and pulled him close placing a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth, still a bit nervous about doing so.

Spencer blushed, "We were talking about the summer and Clark started complaining about how he didn't want to go to London and that started a conversation about why. Did you know that their grandparents.. I guess your Uncle Jonas, right? Yeah he doesn't like the boys. How don't you like your grandsons?" Spencer was saying the words in a hushed tone that had Derek leaning in to hear them. "I mean yeah Clark has a terrible mouth and Bruce is a little more awkward than I am but.."

"Pretty boy you're ranting and it isn't about facts and statistics." Derek was a bit awed by this. His blush this time spread all the way to his neck.

"Sorry. We should have this conversation some where more private." Spencer pulled away finally realizing how close they were and where they were.

"We can get out of here if you want." Derek hadn't realized until he said it out loud how much he really did want to get away from his family. It'd been a long day and now he just wanted to spend a few quiet moments with Spencer before their long drive back tomorrow.

Spencer's sigh was heavy with relief, "Oh thank god. I thought you'd want to stick around. It looks like some real partying is going to start." It was the truth he'd heard Paul and Tommy talking and it would seem they had this place until midnight and they had a permit for alcohol. "Lets find your mom and grandmother and say bye." Derek grinned at Spencer's eagerness to get away.

"Sounds like a plan."

As they say easier said than done. It took them an hour to get in the car; they were stopped by almost everyone on the way out, and the family that didn't stop them it was obvious why. They were manipulated into staying for the bouquet and garter, which belatedly Spencer realized that Desiree and Sarah had done a little maneuvering and Spencer was the one that caught the bouquet. With a beet-red face Spencer had handed the flowers over to the laughing Desiree. He grabbed Derek by the elbow and finally had their goodbyes to Fran and Evelyn.

"I didn't think we'd ever get here." Derek sighed turning the key and glancing at Spencer who had his head tipped back, eyes closed.

"Mmhm." He mumbled.

"You sleeping on me pretty boy?" Derek poked him in his side ginning when he got the giggle he was looking for.

Spencer smirked, "Not yet." Derek returned the grin. "I am sorry about the twins, it was a misunderstanding or possibly manipulation on their part I'm not sure. One minute they were talking about how they didn't want to go to London. Clark's reasoning's were a bit unfounded; not all brits have bad teeth and no sense of humor. It's ac-- No, no I'm trying to make a point or.." Derek grinned as Spencer put his thoughts back in order. The genius was running on empty. "Bruce didn't want to spend the last week of vacation under the assumption that it would probably rain at least 3 out of the five days that they were there. Not to mention the fact that Bethany would have to hire some sort of nanny. Well when they told me the days I realized that it fell at the same time as the vacation that JJ got the BAU and before I knew it.. Yeah." Spencer finished lamely, his eyes were pleading in the semi-dark.

"So we had a vacation in August and you volunteered us as babysitters?" Derek was grinning but it was lost on the already flustered Spencer.

Spencer squeaked, "Oh god I didn't even think of it like that. I'm so sorry Derek.. Did we- Did I-?"

Derek cut him off by placing his finger gently against Spencer's lips, "Spencer's it's fine. I like those kids and maybe it would do them some good."

"They lost their Dad, right? I noticed how neither of them mentioned him and I never saw a man with Bethany. She also made it a point to pick both boys up at different times when they needed the comfort, even though it seemed like they were a bit heavier than she could handle. I thought it was something she did because there was no one else to do it." Spencer looked at Derek. "Their the age you were."

"Yeah I know." Derek said quietly. "So like I said I think the kids could use some time away from Chicago. At least we have off, we'll do fun things.. What they heck would they find fun? They watch Star Trek and their named after superheros."

Spencer patted Derek's knee and smiled reassuringly. "I'm the one that's supposed to freak out about what to do with two kids, not you. You're fun remember?"

Derek laughed, "Yeah. At least we've got almost two months to figure it out." A frighting thought came to mind. "Oh man I hope this doesn't get around. I got lots of cousins with kids. Next thing you know I'll be know as Summer Camp Derek." Derek looked over to see if Spencer enjoyed his joke but the young man only had a soft snore as a reply.

* * *

Aww, every time I read the dance scene I get all WAFF's on the inside.

TBC... one more part, yay!


	8. Chapter 8

When Spencer woke up it was to the gentle movements of walking. "What the..?" He looked at Derek who was, ironically, holding him bridal-style. "Put me down." He tried to make an effort to get back on his feet but Derek wasn't having it.

"You just let me carry you pretty boy." Derek kissed his forehead and held him a little tighter.

"You'll have-" Spencer yawned, "-to put me down when you get to the door." Though he had to admit he liked this. "Practice makes perfect right?" Derek looked at Spencer with a strange look and what he had said sunk in. "I mean--what I meant to say.. I-I-" Spencer's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. He buried his head the best he could at this angle and hoped Derek couldn't feel the heat coming off his face.

Once safely back on his feet Spencer wasted no time burning a trail up the stairs to the room Derek and him shared on their visits to Chicago. He fumbled several times trying to unbutton the vest; darker, less shaking hands took over, but Spencer was almost thankful to see that Derek's hands were trembling ever so slightly. "No reason to get so upset Spencer." Derek said softly, his warm breath brushing over his cheek right before Derek gave him a kiss.

"I pretty much said that-that.." Spencer wasn't even sure if he had said all that he had said. It sounded so much-- much _more_ in his head. "I think the whole 'wedding bliss' is getting to me." He chuckled but it was heavy with discomfort.

Derek laughed, "Only you Spencer could get so flustered about eluding to commitment."

Spencer's eyebrows drew together, "We're already committed to each other." He said with a bit of confusion. "Right?"

"Yes. I meant something a little more.." Derek trailed off and Spencer had to wonder how in the world they had gotten here. But he sort of knew the answer to that; it'd been on his mind ever since he had seen Sarah smile at Jon. All those faces watching as they shared their ultimate happiness. Spencer groaned, "What?" Derek was fighting a frown.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just.. my mind is all over the place. It's been a long day." Spencer took over when Derek started to unbutton his shirt. He needed to think clearly and he obvious wasn't going to be able to do that with Derek touching him, undressing him. "I'm just ready for bed." Spencer smiled and it was bright and shining and it put Derek at ease.

"Of course pretty boy." Derek started to take off his own suit.

"We wouldn't have to invite everyone that Sarah did, would we?" The button that Derek had been working through it's little hole tore off in his hand. "Don't ruin that, I like it." Spencer couldn't keep the grin off his face; he'd meant it as a joke but the more his tired brain thought about the idea the more he was enjoying it.

"No we wouldn't.." Derek said carefully and Spencer had to wonder how long he was going to continue this conversation. "Definitely no Aunt Heather."

"Oh but we'd have to invite Becca and Michael. I don't even want to imagine the sort of spam she would send me if we didn't." Spencer was pulling his t-shirt over his head and missed the baffled look on Derek's face.

"You exchanged e-mails with Rebecca?"

"Yeah she wanted to be able to stay in contact with us considering her mother would never actually let her call you or see you." Spencer got under the sheet and waited for Derek to join him before continuing the conversation. "Definitely have to have Bethany, Margret and Rachael come. And all those guys.. Um Paul, Kyle, Tommy, Marcus.. I don't know about your cousin Dee.. Unless of course..." Spencer trailed off finally embarrassed that he was considering this so closely.

"No way," Derek pulled Spencer to him and ran a loving hand up and down his back. "Dee started the whole rumor mill going. Leave him out in the cold." Derek put a finger under Spencer's chin and brought his face up to look him in the eye. "Pretty boy are we talking about a wedding here or are we just.. talking?"

"Considering that neither of us has actually proposed I would say this is sleep deprivation and a lingering feeling of how exciting it was to watch Sarah share with everyone her happiness." Spencer said it so seriously, with that same tone he used when sprouting facts and statistics that both of them laughed. Spencer put his head back on Derek's shoulder. "I love you Derek."

"I love you too pretty boy." They could talk more about a more permanent commitment in the morning; when Spencer couldn't blame sleep deprivation.

* * *

Morning came way too soon it felt like, the idea of a thirteen hour car drive ahead of them making it feel like they got even less sleep. Derek had to be glad though, the trip would go so much faster with Spencer with him.

"I still can't believe Gracia and your mom did all that planning behind our backs. I mean she bought me a suit and had it sent here." Spencer was busy packing away the few things he had dragged out of his go-bag.

Derek chuckled, "I can believe it. Our babygirl always has the good ideas." Spencer was spending an unneeded amount of time fiddling with his bag and Derek knew he was trying to avoid their conversation from last night; even if it hadn't been mentioned at all. "Spencer," He wrapped his arms around the younger man from behind. "You're thinking way too hard. That big brain of yours is going to short-circuit if you're not careful."

"I was just--I was just thinking about last night that was all."

"Oh," Derek kissed his neck, "I know what you were thinking about." He said softly. "I don't need anything more than what we have right now. It's more than enough for me." Derek put one of his hands over Spencer's hearts. "I know it's mine."

Spencer laughed and it sounded like he was a bit breathless. "Yeah," He turned in his arms and put that hand back over his heart and placed one of his own over Derek's. "Same here."

"Good, so lets just push it to the side. No reason to fret over it." Derek leaned in and was met half way; it was a gentle, loving kiss and held promise to it.

"Hasn't anyone told you," Spencer grinned. "I'm the king at fretting over things." Derek laughed loud and hearty.

"Hey!" There was an insistent knocking on their door. "Lovebirds," Desiree shouted through the wood. "Get your asses in gear. You've got a hell of a drive ahead of you and Mama's got lots of food down here." As Desiree walked away they could hear her mumbling, "Looks like shes going to feed a small militia."

Spencer's eyes lit up, "Let's go." He pulled on Derek's arm.

"Damn babyboy you'd think you'd never eaten my mama's cooking before." Derek laughed allowing himself to be pulled out of the room.

"If I could have your mother's cooking everyday it would not be enough." Spencer said as they entered the kitchen and it earned him that thousand watt smile that his mother reserved for her children.

"One of these days you boys will move closer and you'll have all the home cooked meals that you want." Fran said with more hope than conviction.

"Maybe Mama, maybe." Derek gave her a peck on the cheek and Spencer got a hug. "Suck up." He mumbled in his lover's ear. All he got was a knowing grin and small shrug of Spencer's shoulders that said, 'Of course.'

"Eat up," Fran put two huge plates down in front of them over flowing with food.

"Mama you're not trying to fatten us up for thanksgiving dinner or something are you?" Derek teased as they dug in.

Fran just smiled, she ran one hand lovingly over Derek's scalp and the other ruffled Spencer's still slightly bed mused hair. "Maybe I'm just hoping you'll be too full to leave right away."

"Mama," Desiree smirked. "I didn't know you were skilled in the art of manipulation and guilt-tripping."

The grin playing at Fran's lips brought a laugh from everyone. "I'm a mother of three Desi I mastered guilt-trips a long time ago."

"And don't we know it." Derek said with grin, he held up his hands in surrender when his Mother swatted him playfully.

* * *

Spencer brought it up again because Derek had been content on letting the subject drop until a later date, a date as late as Spencer needed it to be since it seemed that the idea made him uncomfortable.

They were about in hour into their trip and Spencer had been reading his latest Sci-fi novel aloud when he had snapped the book shut and said, "I've always pictured a winter wedding. You know when I've thought about it." Derek was so surprised he didn't even get a comment in before Spencer was continuing. "Not with you. Until yesterday the idea had never crossed my mind, but once in college I almost asked my girlfriend at the time if she would marry me. Thankfully I realized how bad of an idea it would be before I made a fool of myself. I was still riding the high of getting my first PhD and I would be finished my second in less than a semester and I thought it was the perfect way to round out such an accomplishing year.

"I bought a small ring, it wasn't much, this was before I was old enough to gamble.. Not that that lasted long before I was--" Spencer shook himself and Derek knew he was trying to put his thoughts back into the order that he wanted them in. "I was all ready to propose I'd even started giving thought to a date and everything. This was also before I knew that traditionally the female sets the wedding date. I always pictured a winter wedding, with white roses and some sort of deep purple or blue flower. My mother's favorite color.

"I set up the night perfectly. Romantic dinner, everything. But I got cold feet about half way through the dinner when I was going to ask her and by the end of the night I had become so awkward and stand-offish that she thought it was a break-up dinner and left me sitting there alone before I could even explain to her what happen." Spencer sighed, "I've _never_ thought about it again." There was an underlying message there that Derek got loud and clear: _"Until now."_ Spencer was saying.

"You know we couldn't _really_ get married, right?" It felt like the stupid thing to say considering that _of course_ Spencer knew they couldn't get married.

"I wouldn't want to marry in a church or anything. I know it would never be _official_ with a license and everything but it would still be nice to have our family and friends there and make that commitment." Derek could see a light bulb go off in Spencer's head. "We could ask Gracia to perform the ceremony. Oh god she would love that." His eyes were practically twinkling with the ideas.

"We could walk down together." Spencer turned and looked at him his eyes wide with happiness that Derek seemed to be just a warmed to the idea as he was. "Since no one is really giving us away."

"We could do this.. Make that commitment." Spencer's voice was a mixture of hope and awe.

Derek grinned and took Spencer's hand, "We can do _any_thing pretty boy." He brought their linked hands to his mouth a placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's pale knuckles.

"So," Spencer's smile looked like it could split his face wide open, "Derek Morgan will you marry me?"

* * *

Thank you to everyone for the support during this story, it was so much fun to write and it means the world to know that others have enjoyed it. There are two sequels in the workds for this right now so be expecting them to show up, when I don't know for sure. I have a problem with having too many projects at once soo.. yeah. Some time soon.


End file.
